Little Things
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Pietro x Reader. The shy reader and outgoing Pietro both have feelings for each other, but neither of them have the courage to tell each other until Wanda presses Pietro to take a chance and put aside the fuckboy act.


Wanda irritably threw the glossy magazine she was reading down, glaring at her brother. "For the last time, Pietro, just ask her out. I don't know what else you want me to do."

"Wanda," Pietro whined, spinning around in a circle and running his hands through his hair. "Can you please just read her mind for me, tell me how she feels. I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Wanda snorted. "Wishful thinking. And no, that's not fair to Y/N." She sighed. "Look, just because a girl doesn't fall all over you when you flirt with her doesn't mean she isn't interested. Y/N may be just shy, she isn't forward like you are. Just ask her out and see what happens."

Pietro sighed and fell down on the couch next to Wanda, a hand over his eyes. "Why is this so hard?" he moaned out with frustration. "I've never felt this nervous around a girl. I don't like it."

Wanda smirked. "Awww, looks like you've actually got a real crush for once, not just chasing after whatever has the nicest boobs."

"Shut up," Pietro grumbled, tossing a throw pillow at his twin.

Wanda mussed up his hair and stood up. "You want Y/N? Be real with her. None of that normal cocky bullshit. Just be sweet and she should respond well. You two get along well."

Pietro nodded, absorbed in thought as his sister walked off. He made a strangled noise of frustration into the pillow on the couch, turning restlessly to face the ceiling as he thought of if ––and how––he really should ask you out. After a few moments, he stood up and with his jaw set in a hard line, he raced up off the couch and took off into the streets of New York to find what he needed for his new plan.

You stood contentedly on the roof of the Avengers Tower, looking out across the sprawling city with a calming breath. You often came up to the roof when you needed some moments of solitude to unwind or simply to think––today, it was the later. It had been days, and yet, you couldn't shake the memory of you and Pietro out of your head, no matter how many times you told yourself the exchange was absolutely insignificant.

You, Natasha and Wanda went out for drinks the other night and for whatever reason, you decided to go a little more dressed up than usual. Curled hair, eyeliner on point, a great pair of jeans, simple black heels and a blue top that showed off your toned shoulders––and a hint of cleavage. You had walked out into the living room, texting away on your phone as you waited for the girls to join you, when you heard a familiar whooshing sound past you and fought to keep your cheeks from immediately heating up.

"Y/N?!" Pietro had drawled out in his thick accent with fake incredulity, a smirk playing upon his lips as he looked at you with those gorgeous blue eyes.

You gave a small smile and a wave. "Hi, Piet." Pietro moved closer to you and you found yourself already getting turned on by the close proximity to him.

"Where are you headed off to? You look, wow. Different. But a good different," he added quickly.

You couldn't help it, you smiled. "You're just saying that," you muttered bashfully.

He met your gaze purposefully and then trailed his eyes up and down, grinning at you crookedly as your heart skipped a beat. He muttered to himself in Sokovian and before he could answer your, "What did you say?" Nat and Wanda entered the room and swept you off out the door with them. But the look he had given you, the apparent sincerity in his voice, you couldn't speak Sokovian, but you knew the tone that guys took when they hit on you––you couldn't forget it the whole night.

You were crushing hard on Pietro, but you never knew how to flirt around guys. Even the littlest bit of attention and you melted––and you knew all too well how easy it was to mistake playfulness for genuine romantic interest. You also knew how painful it could be and tried your best to keep your hopes down low. The line was especially blurred with Pietro, however, who seemed to never have heard of the concept of personal space in Sokovia and was always finding little ways to innocently touch you––a brush on the hand, messing up your hair, nudging you in the sides as you laughed––you found yourself holding onto these little things and grew frustrated with yourself, fearing that you might start to want what you believed you could never had.

Pietro was outgoing, flirtatious and attracted the eye of women no matter where he went. You, on the other hand, well, it wasn't like you weren't confident, you were. You were just quieter and more withdrawn than he was. The spotlight was never your thing. And picturing him wanting you like you wanted him just seemed to absurd to be true.

You were so absorbed in your musings that you didn't even consider the breeze that blew past you as anything other than the weather. So when you turned around and smacked into a muscular, slightly sweating blond, you let out a squeak of surprise.

Pietro's eyes widened as you immediately covered your mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I just squeaked. World's mightiest warrior woman," you said miserably with a laugh.

Pietro chuckled and tilted your chin up with his characteristic smirk. "Still the prettiest warrior woman," he said reassuringly, his eyes fixated on yours.

You thought you heard him wrong. There was no way that he had just said that. He was just a flirt with everyone, though. It didn't mean anything. But that reminded you. "Hey, the other day when I went out with Nat and Wanda, what did you say in Sokovian? You never told me."

You were shocked to see his own cheeks start to blush as he laughed nervously and shook his head. "It was nothing."

You frowned. "Uh, it was something, or you wouldn't have said it."

Pietro took a deep breath and smiled at you. "OK, I will tell you, if I can say something first, yes?" You looked at him confusedly, your heart threatening to leap out of your chest. "Can I ask you something?" is actually the most suspence inducing phrase in the universe––especially when a cute boy is involved. "Uh, ok," you said with a light laugh, feeling your cheeks warming up and mentally cursing.

You just suddenly noticed that Pietro had one hand behind his back. Before you could even say "What's that?," a rose was in your hand and Pietro was looking at you anxiously with a shy smile. You looked at the rose and at the guy you liked so, so much standing in front of you. "DID HE JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING ROSE UH THAT'S A YES WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT," your brain shrieked inside you.

You looked at him incredulously, only able to muster a curious, "Pietro?"

It all came out in a torrent of nerves, something that you would later tease him for although you found it to be incredibly adorable. "So, I'm not the best at this sort of thing, but I like you a lot, Y/N and I wanted to show you that," he said in his accented English. "You are so sweet and happy and fun to be around––you're the nicest girl I've ever met," he said with a smile, biting the corner of his lip. "And you really are so gorgeous, Um," he broke off as he seemed to lose his train of thought.

You tried not to melt into a puddle of excitement on the ground, but somehow kept it together. You did giggle, however, seeming to restore Pietro's confidence, as his face lit up with a smile. "Go on, Piet," you said happily.

"Yes, so, I wanted to ask … would you maybe want to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?"

You stared at him, dumbfounded by what was happening. You didn't even realize that a full few seconds had passed until Pietro's face seemed to fall. "Oh my god, yeah, yeah, I would love that actually," you stammered out, running a hand in your hair. "Sorry, I just, wow, I just can't believe you just asked me out. I, I like you too, Piet," you blurted out as equally fast – all thoughts to reservation thrown out the window. "And this rose was really sweet, no one's ever really done stuff like that for me before."

Pietro looked at you in amazement but a smile emerged across his face. "Well expect a lot more of it, princessa." You both stood there awkwardly but smiling, not knowing how to progress until Pietro leaned in quickly to plant a peck on your cheek. You felt your eyes close at the touch with contentment. You fought to keep yourself from breaking into a happy dance, and your thoughts returned to your original question.

"OH!" you interjected suddenly. "Sorry, that was adorable," you laughed as he did as well. "But I really still want to know what was it you said the other day."

Pietro shifted his weight and made an embarassed face. "Well, basically, it was that I couldn't believe a girl who looked like that didn't have a boyfriend." Now it was your turn to smile flirtatiously, mussing up his hair affectionately. "Well, Pietro," you said slyly, beaming at him as his eyes lit up with the noticeable shift in your tone. "Maybe you can be the one to change that."

Pietro smiled at you and squeezed your hand. "I'd like that, Y/N."


End file.
